


Неожиданная поездка

by Vitanga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanga/pseuds/Vitanga
Summary: Оливер Вуд не успел сказать Маркусу Флинту самое главное. Но еще есть шанс — и Оливер не собирается его упускать
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Неожиданная поездка

— Я ему скажу.

Перси сложил последнюю майку в чемодан, щелкнул замком и обернулся.

— Кому и что? — Наверно, разглядев в лице Оливера ответ, он рухнул прямо на чемодан и округлил глаза. — Флинту?!

Оливер кивнул.

— Что я теряю? — с вызовом спросил он. — Что? Сегодня последний день в школе — ну пусть разбалтывает кому хочет, все равно за лето все забудут. А если не забудут, скажу, что Флинт наврал — его в школе уже не будет, что он, будет писать в “Квиддичный вестник” опровержение моим словам? Пьюси и Монтегю ко мне лишний раз без него не полезут, а остальные… ну что остальные? Плевать.

— Но Оливер…

— Но Перси! — язвительно передразнил Оливер. Он тяжело вздохнул. — Я должен сказать, понимаешь? Я… Мне надо, чтобы он хотя бы знал. Очень надо! Просто иногда кажется… — Оливер потер лицо, набираясь мужества, и выпалил: — Иногда мне кажется, что я ему тоже нравлюсь. И думаю, вдруг...

Перси потрясенно молчал, и под его взглядом собственное предположение казалось еще глупее, чем звучало в голове. Закончить предложение Оливер так и не смог.

— Ну правда! — не выдержал он, когда молчание затянулось. — Флинт, конечно, лез драться и все такое…

— И все такое! — передразнил теперь уже Перси, всплеснув руками. — Оливер, он сломал тебе руку месяц назад!

— Ну да, но…

— И два ребра прямо под Рождество! Отличный подарок любимому человеку!

— Да не любимому! — возмутился Оливер, хотя слова Перси приятно согрели душу. — Я ему тоже сломал ребро! И нос. Просто говорят же, что Флинта видели... ну, с парнями. Он даже не особо отрицает, чего ему бояться? И иногда он так на меня смотрит... Когда думает, что я не вижу, в Большом зале, например… Так, как будто он был бы совсем не прочь попробовать со мной.

Перси застонал.

— Он смотрит и думает, что бы выбить тебе еще! Оливер, тебе никогда этого не забудут! Флинт не будет держать язык за зубами, и на следующий год ты пачками будешь получать письма с насмешками и угрозами!

Оливер встал.

— Я все равно ему скажу, — твердо произнес он. Решение зрело давно, и возражения Перси запоздали. — Если он всем расскажет, значит, он говнюк, и нечего о нем переживать. А если меня не будет через час, значит, я в больничном крыле. Принеси мне туда шоколадную лягушку.

— Оливер, послушай...

Оливер быстро вышел из спальни и закрыл за собой дверь.

Флинт действительно ему нравился. Когда это началось, Оливер не помнил, просто как-то так вышло, что сны стали сниться совсем не про драки, наблюдать за Флинтом стало интереснее, чем ругаться, а в душевые после игр Оливер и вовсе перестал ходить: первый стояк, когда Флинт мылся под соседним душем, он запомнил надолго. Как и то, что пришлось стыдливо прятать стояк за полотенцем, выходить из раздевалки боком и слушать насмешки в спину про то, как его неслабо долбануло бладжером, раз он не может даже выпрямить ноги.

Дрочить на Флинта было страшно и неловко. Оливер, прячась в ванной для старост и сжимая ладонью член, пытался представить себе грудастую Мэгги из Хаффлпаффа, потом — высокую и стройную Гэбриэль с седьмого курса, но кончить удавалось только тогда, когда перед глазами возникал Флинт. Постепенно фантазия стала жестче и наглее, и Оливер, растягивая себя двумя пальцами и сгорая от стыда, никак не мог избавиться от желания почувствовать внутри себя член Флинта, или обхватить его губами, провести по нему языком и ощутить его на вкус, или поставить Флинта на колени и вылизывать его сжатую дырку и яйца до тех пор, пока Флинт не кончит с громким стоном.

Это было неправильно и странно, и точно не входило в жизненные планы, но бороться с этим никак не получалось.

Впервые за все время учебы на Рождество не хотелось домой. Флинт остался в школе — Оливер подслушал, как Блетчли говорил об этом Монтегю, — и Оливер, лежа дома под родным одеялом, в родной мягкой кровати, как никогда мечтал вернуться в душную спальню, заполненную любящими разбрасывать свое барахло учениками, зато так близко расположенную к слизеринским спальням. И к Большому залу. И к полю. И вообще к любому месту, где мог появиться Флинт.

А теперь Флинт закончил школу.

Оливер спустился в холл на первом этаже и толкнул тяжелую дверь. Слизеринская квиддичная компания целый вечер провела во дворе — их гогот разносился по окрестностям, и Оливер мог бы поспорить, что в их чашках вовсе не чай и кофе. Впрочем, Фред с Джорджем тоже пронесли в школу целую бутылку огневиски, часть из которого сейчас плескалась в желудке Оливера, и, может быть, именно это и придало необходимой решимости.

Слизеринцы действительно все еще были во дворе, все, кроме Флинта. Они громко обсуждали предстоящее лето, но при приближении Оливера дружно повернули головы в его сторону и замолчали.

Вряд ли тут стоило ожидать теплого приема.

— Мне нужен Флинт, — сказал Оливер, подойдя совсем близко. — Где он?

Кто-то глумливо гоготнул.

— Всем нужен Флинт, — прищурившись, отозвался Пьюси. — А вот нужен ли ты ему?

Навряд ли он и сам понял, насколько его вопрос попал в точку. Оливер смутился, но уверенно ответил:

— Вот найду его и спрошу.

— Не найдешь, — радостно сообщил Пьюси. — Хотя можешь попробовать. Поищи, например, в озере.

— А лучше в Запретном лесу, — влез Блетчли. — Иди вперед, пока не заблудишься, чтобы мы тебя больше не видели.

— Тебя там даже не съедят, — заметил Дерек. — Дерьмо никто не любит жрать.

Вся компания зашлась в смехе. Общаться с ними было чертовски неприятно, но отступать сейчас Оливер не собирался.

— Где Флинт? — терпеливо переспросил он. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Отвали, Вуд, — брезгливо процедил Монтегю. С выбитым Анджелиной передним зубом получилось это немного свистяще и смешно. — Ты опоздал к последней драке. Нет твоего Флинта, его родители сегодня забрали. 

Земля уехала из-под ног. Оливер нахмурился и внимательно вгляделся в Монтегю, ища в лице насмешку, но тот, кажется, не шутил.

— Почему?! 

Отвечать ему никто не собирался. Он как будто внезапно стал невидимкой: все вернулись к веселой болтовне о лете, не обращая никакого внимания на стоящего рядом Оливера. Несмотря на летнюю жару, неожиданно стало холодно; Оливер отвернулся и зашагал к замку, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не перешел на бег.

***

— Меня нет.

— Но Оливер, к тебе гости.

— А меня нет! — безразлично повторил Оливер и закрыл голову подушкой. Разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось, хотелось лежать и смотреть в никуда до тех пор, пока глаза не заслезятся от напряжения. 

Судя по звуку, дверь все же открылась, а затем мамин голос сказал:

— Проходи, Чарли.

— Спасибо, миссис Вуд.

Оливер прислушался, затем откинул подушку в сторону и сел. Сюрприз был приятный, и даже паршивое настроение не помешало улыбнуться.

— Привет, Оливер. Поздравляю с окончанием шестого курса!

— Привет, Чарли! Рад тебя видеть!

Чарли выглядел отлично. Оливер всегда втайне мечтал выглядеть так же, как он; даже грязная перчатка, торчащая из кармана его грубых рабочих брюк, не портила общее впечатление. Ему шла форма драконолога, подчеркивая сильные руки и крепкие ноги, от него пахло ветром и свободой, золотистые волосы напоминали о солнце, и именно на таких, как он, наверняка западали такие, как Флинт.

Оливер помрачнел.

— А по тебе не скажешь, что рад, — заметил Чарли. Он прошел через комнату и сел на край стола. — Ты чего такой вялый?

Оливер пожал плечами.

— Просто… ерунда. Ты какими судьбами в Шотландии?

Чарли склонил голову вбок и слегка прищурился. 

— Просто ерунда? — проигнорировав вопрос, спросил он. — А твоя мама говорит, что ты уже два дня сидишь в своей комнате. Но что бы у тебя ни случилось, у меня есть, чем тебя развеселить.

Он влез в карман мантии и достал две бумажные полоски, с обеих сторон разрисованные яркими цветными пятнами. Оливер вытянул шею, разглядел выгравированные золотые буквы и удивленно вскинул брови.

— Чарли, ты их достал?! Билеты на “Соколов” против “Гарпий”?

Чарли улыбнулся, явно довольный произведенным эффектом.

— Так точно, сэр. Самый важный матч сезона. Мы же не могли его пропустить?

— Не могли, — согласился Оливер. Жаль, конечно, что нельзя было пойти туда с… — Разумеется, не могли! — чуть громче, чем нужно, заявил Оливер, заглушая дурные мысли. — Спасибо, Чарли! 

— Не за что. Надеюсь, там будет горячо. У “Гарпий” обновился состав, так что я бы не ставил на них, но в любом случае они должны будут бороться до… — Он осекся, вгляделся в лицо Оливера и озадаченно сказал: — Нет, друг, если ты не слушаешь про квиддич, у тебя и правда беда.

Оливер поморщился.

— Да все нормально. Ты останешься на чай? Или, может, погостишь наконец-то пару дней? — без особой надежды спросил он. — Мама будет очень рада.

Чарли мотнул головой.

— В следующий раз. У нас завтра вылет в Румынию, будем перевозить детеныша черного гебридского в наш заповедник из здешнего леса. И еще надо успеть, — он скривился, — заехать за Маркусом Флинтом. 

Оливер едва не слетел с кровати.

— За кем? — хрипло переспросил он и, быстро откашлявшись, уже нормально повторил: — За кем? Флинтом? Это который…

Чарли кивнул.

— Да, он самый. Его мать — какая-то шишка в Бюро по розыску и контролю драконов. И она настояла, чтобы он летел с нами и наблюдал. Она бы лучше за ним понаблюдала, — неожиданно сердито сказал Чарли, наверняка вспомнив свою последнюю игру в школе, когда Слизерин нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые правила. — А у нас работы-то на несколько дней, лети себе на метле да ящик держи, что за нами следить? Ему сколько, восемнадцать? На кой он нам сдался, наблюдатель.

Мысли вихрем закружились в голове. Это было похоже на шанс, но как им воспользоваться, Оливер пока не понимал. Попросить Чарли передать Флинту, что… Да нет, глупости. Чарли, разумеется, передаст, а Оливер сойдет с ума в ожидании ответа. Пойти вместе с ним к Флинту? Но вряд ли у того перед дорогой найдется время, чтобы выслушать сбивчивые объяснения. Оливер закусил губу, нахмурился, огляделся по сторонам в поисках ответа и наткнулся на удивленный взгляд Чарли.

— Ты чего, Олли? 

— Слушай, — начал Оливер, не успев даже до конца продумать, что хочет сказать. — Если на метлах… то у вас там не найдется местечко еще для одного человека? Я отлично управляюсь с метлой! — быстро сказал он, спеша донести до Чарли свою мысль. — И могу помогать… Разное. Ну что вы делаете в пути? Готовить не могу, не умею, но остальное… Что-нибудь! Могу, например, помогать ухаживать за драконом — если ты научишь, конечно. Помнишь, как в твоем заповеднике ко мне привязался железнобрюхий дракончик? Я не буду мешать, честное слово!

— Зачем тебе туда тащиться? — поразился Чарли. — Я-то не против лишних рук, тогда Фрэнк мог бы улететь заранее в заповедник, а ты бы занял его место… Но это работенка не из приятных и не из легких, Оливер. Хоть сейчас и не холодно, но на высоте-то несколько дней лететь… Там один ветер чего стоит, а пятая точка потом как камень. А еще этот Флинт — ты же его на дух не переносишь, а вам придется вместе ночевать.

Провести рядом с ним несколько дней — это было самым большим желанием. А уж спать в одном месте — такого еще даже не снилось.

— Дома скучно, — пожаловался Оливер, стараясь скрыть наползающую на лицо торжествующую улыбку. Врать он не любил, но дело того стоило. — А ты с нами оставаться не хочешь. Чарли, ну раз Флинт может, я же тоже могу! Ничего, я его потерплю!

— Но твоя мама…

— Она разрешит, — уверенно сказал Оливер. — Я уже совершеннолетний, могу делать что хочу. А она сама говорила, что нечего просиживать штаны в комнате, когда на дворе стоит лето.

Чарли молча смотрел на него пару секунд, затем вздохнул и задумчиво почесал висок. 

***

Местный заповедник оказался куда меньше, чем ожидал Оливер. Здесь не было ни широких заграждений из брусьев, ни площадок для молодняка, тут и там раскиданных в румынском заповеднике, ни маленьких домиков для драконологов; одно-единственное жилище, похожее больше на хижину Хагрида, чем на полноценный дом, стояло посреди оголенных, выжженных кустов. Пролесок, отделяющий дом от загона, загораживал обзор на драконов, но даже издали можно было расслышать их свирепый рев. 

— Это всего один дракон так рычит, — пояснил Чарли, пока они с Оливером шагали от калитки к дому. — Тут из взрослых особей одна самка. Недавно отловили в горах, а она снесла яйцо. Сначала все было в порядке, а когда детеныш родился, она его не приняла. Его кормят, конечно, но мы хотим попробовать подсунуть его нашей самке в заповеднике, чтобы он не вырос совсем ручным. 

— Почему не приняла? — рассеянно поинтересовался Оливер. Внимание вообще никак не могло сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме близкой встречи с Флинтом.

Чарли развел руками.

— По меркам драконов он не слишком красивый, — с сожалением сказал он. — Скорее, даже урод, а самки драконов хорошо это понимают. Он без гребня, а у этой породы это считается… м-м… браком. Не знаю, сможет ли наша самка его…

Чарли что-то еще говорил, но Оливер уже не слышал, потому что в этот момент, буквально за несколько шагов от дома, там распахнулась дверь, и наружу вышло трое ребят. Двое из них явно были драконологами — их форма в точности повторяла форму Чарли, — а вот третьим оказался Флинт.

Ноги потяжелели; Оливер огромным усилием воли расправил плечи и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не одернуть футболку. 

Флинт о чем-то беседовал с одним из ребят, но, заметив Оливера, запнулся на полуслове. Судя по вмиг окаменевшему лицу, предупредить о сюрпризе его забыли. Может быть, даже Чарли поспособствовал этому, чтобы Флинт не успел написать матери и выпросить запрет на сопровождение Оливера, потому что он, безусловно, захотел бы это сделать.

Или не захотел бы?

— Это Робби, — представил Чарли, остановившись. Черноволосый парень лет двадцати трех приветливо махнул головой. — А это — Сэмми. 

Низкорослый Сэм едва доходил Флинту до плеча. Он был старше всех или настолько часто улыбался, что под его глазами пролегла тонкая сеточка морщин. Вот и сейчас он улыбнулся и протянул Оливеру руку:

— Привет. Ты — Олли, да? На метле уверенно держишься или совсем новичок? Хочешь, научу тебя, как летать по прямой?

Оливер едва не обиделся, но Сэм тут же рассмеялся.

— Да ладно, шучу, Чарли рассказывал, что ты сменил его на посту капитана команды. Так же как он все Кубки у соперников вырываешь?

Флинт злорадно хмыкнул, и Оливер бросил на него уничижительный взгляд.

— Почти, — расплывчато пробормотал он. — У нас была самая лучшая команда в этом году! Только обстоятельства подвели.

Чарли хлопнул Сэма по плечу.

— Давай потом о квиддиче. Надо заняться драконом.

— Точно, — согласился Сэм. — Все готово к полету. Герберт за домом в несгораемом ящике, метлы проверены. Вам нужно еще время на сборы?

Чарли посмотрел на Оливера. Оливер покачал головой.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Сэм. — Тогда можем вылетать прямо сейчас.

Он развернулся и первым пошел за дом, за ним — Чарли и Робби. Оливер, решив пропустить Флинта вперед, остался стоять, но, кажется, у Флинта возникла такая же идея, поэтому некоторое время они глупо топтались на месте, пялясь друг на друга, а затем одновременно шагнули на дорожку.

— Какого хрена ты здесь? — сердито спросил Флинт, пихнув Оливера плечом с такой силой, что тот едва не вылетел на газон. — Тебя кто звал с нами, Ол-л-ли?

— А тебя? — парировал Оливер. Он тоже пихнул Флинта, и тот, пошатнувшись, врезался в стену дома. — У меня тут хотя бы друг, а у тебя кто?

— А у меня тут дело!

— Слизеринцы не умеют ничего, кроме как следить за другими?

— Кто бы говорил! — возмутился Флинт. — Не ты ли следил за нашими тренировками с омниноклем? Думаешь, если ты спрятался за раздевалкой, не видно блеска его стекла?

Оливер поджал губы. Он действительно следил, и не раз, — но не за тренировками, а за Флинтом, потому что Флинт отлично управлялся с метлой. Он летал так, словно был рожден для полетов, уверенно держал равновесие, и смотреть за ним было приятно и... томительно — потому что отчаянно хотелось полететь рядом, вместе врываясь в пушистые облака.

Они и полетят, понял вдруг Оливер. Прямо сейчас. Мечты сбываются, хоть и не совсем так, как задумывалось.

— Что это ты замолчал? — с подозрением спросил Флинт, но в этот момент они завернули за угол дома и вышли к остальным.

На газоне стоял ящик — довольно большой, намного выше ящика для квиддичного инвентаря, с толстыми железными цепями вокруг. Пожалуй, он был бы совсем непримечательным, если бы по бокам у него не было проделано несколько криво нарезанных отверстий, откуда вырывались тонкие струйки сизого пара. Оливер, понадеявшись, что дракону не придет в голову высвободиться и пожечь всю их маленькую группу прямо в воздухе, перевел взгляд на стоящие возле стены дома метлы.

И разочарованно выдохнул.

Метлы были неизвестной фирмы, да и вообще мало походили на обычные гоночные или игровые: скорее, их делали для домохозяек, время от времени летающих к соседке по деревне на чай. Одна из них была ярко-розовой, а огромные мягкие сидения со спинками, подлокотниками и ремнями безопасности насмешили даже Чарли: он оттянул один из ремней, отпустил с громким щелчком и спросил:

— Мы собираемся спать по пути?

— Других взять не позволили, — с сожалением сказал Сэм и покосился на Флинта. Ясно, значит, мамочка позаботилась о его безопасности. Теперь уже злорадно фыркнул Оливер, а Флинт отвернулся, безразлично разглядывая ближайшее дерево. — Но, с другой стороны, — продолжил Сэм, — лететь нам долго, так что так оно будет даже лучше. Выбирайте.

Флинт, стоящий ближе всех, схватил метлу первым, за ним — Чарли и Сэм. Никому не хотелось розовую; Оливер, быстро переглянувшись с Робби, рванул вперед, но не успел всего на долю секунды: Робби схватил последнюю темную модель и отбежал назад, что-то победно крича.

— Девочки предпочитают розовое? — насмешливо поинтересовался Флинт. К счастью, отвечать не пришлось, потому что Чарли шикнул и серьезно сказал:

— Итак, команда, слушаем внимательно. Летим примерно по десять-двенадцать часов в день. Дезиллюминационное заклинание не снимать, обновлять каждые два часа. Не ссориться, — на этих словах он, как ни странно, посмотрел на Оливера, а не на Флинта. — И не ругаться, а лучше вообще поменьше разговаривать в воздухе. Берегите глаза и горло. Если что-то случится — сразу машите руками или кричите, и вся группа незамедлительно должна спуститься на землю. Один — направляющий, четверо — за ним. Оливер — ты позади меня, Маркус — ты впереди Робби. Сэмми летит первым. Примерная скорость — около тридцати восьми миль. Все ясно?

Почти пешком, подумал Оливер. По сравнению со скоростным “Нимбусом” это было вообще ничего, но зато полет будет длиться дольше. 

Больше дней рядом с Флинтом.

Все активно закивали, и Чарли продолжил:

— Ночуем по возможности в домах наших друзей, но если не успеваем, у меня есть две палатки. — Он постучал по своей небольшой наплечной сумке. — Ориентировочно полет займет четыре-пять дней. На розовой метле летим по очереди.

Флинт нахмурился и открыл рот, но Чарли не дал ему возразить:

— В полете главный — я, что бы тебе не говорила твоя мать, Маркус. Если ты нарушишь хоть одно из правил — полетишь домой как миленький, а уже потом мы будем разбираться. Понятно?

— Понятно, — к огромному удивлению Оливера, безропотно отозвался Флинт. Оливер на всякий случай присмотрелся внимательнее, но Флинт выглядел вполне здоровым. — Вообще-то я хотел спросить про еду.

— Привал — каждые три-четыре часа, — ответил Чарли. — Примерно минут тридцать, размять кости и поесть. Еще вопросы?

Все промолчали. Чарли в последний раз оглядел группу, затем махнул головой на метлы и закончил:

— Ну, тогда — вперед!

Они прикрепили цепи к метлам, разошлись по своим местам — и взлетели.

Взмыть в настоящее свободное небо, не ограниченное никакими трибунами и школьными границами, было восхитительно. Оливер поболтал ногами над стремительно удаляющимися деревьями, поглазел с высоты на огромного темного дракона в загоне — и украдкой посмотрел на Флинта.

Черт, на метле он действительно смотрелся хорошо. Его сильные руки прочно держали древко, и спина в толстом вязаном свитере казалась еще больше, чем обычно. Оливер, вспомнив душевые и обнаженное крепкое тело, не скрытое никакими тряпками, закусил губу и постарался думать о чем-нибудь другом, но мысли все равно то и дело возвращались к душевым.

Через пару минут Флинт словно почувствовал взгляд и на мгновение обернулся. Лицо вспыхнуло; Оливер быстро уставился на ящик, с повышенным интересом разглядывая натянутые цепи, тянущиеся к каждой метле, а вскоре поймал себя на том, что опять пялится на спину Флинта.

Этому невозможно было противиться.

Мысли вернулись к школе, где и правда бродили разные слухи. Говорили, что Флинта видели с кем-то в раздевалке: засекли, когда этот неведомый “кто-то”, чье имя Оливер совершенно не хотел знать, зажимал Флинта в углу и активно лез рукой ему в штаны. Как вообще можно было зажать Флинта, Оливер представлял слабо, поэтому, скорее всего, все случилось по обоюдному согласию. Фред однажды решился пошутить про это на поле, но Флинт посмотрел на него так, что даже Фреду хватило ума заткнуться. 

Говорили еще, что Флинта видели на свидании с Робинсоном в Хогсмиде, и вот этого Флинт даже не отрицал. Оливер долго разглядывал потом этого самого Робинсона в Большом зале, пытаясь понять, что Флинт мог найти в этом невысоком семикурснике с яркими карими глазами, но, кроме этих самых глаз, в нем не было совершенно ничего привлекательного.

И иногда… да, иногда Флинт действительно смотрел странно. После драк, например, когда Оливер вытирал кровь с разбитых губ — бывало, что во взгляде Флинта проскальзывало что-то, что никак не походило ни на ненависть, ни на злость, скорее, на…

Сожаление? Раскаяние? Желание сделать все по-другому? Или просто очень хотелось, чтобы это было так.

Оливер вздохнул и посмотрел вниз, где деревья уже слились с полями в сплошной ковер зеленого цвета.

***

— Привал! — громко крикнул Чарли часа через три, когда солнце высоко стояло в небе. 

Медленно спустились на поляну, окруженную низкорослыми кустами. Несмотря на удобное сидение, ноги постепенно наливались тяжестью, поэтому Оливер с удовольствием спрыгнул с метлы и активно закрутил руками и головой, разгоняя кровь по телу. Рядом запрыгал Флинт на одной ноге. Чарли скинул сумку с плеча на землю и сказал:

— Сегодня довольно простой день. Надеюсь, к вечеру мы долетим до моря, там остановимся на ночь, а утром доберемся до другого берега. Если будет попутный ветер, тогда и завтра все будет просто, а если нет... ну, там посмотрим.

Он достал палочку и обошел поляну по кругу, защищая ее от посторонних глаз заклинаниями. Пока Оливер сбегал до ближайшего куста, Робби открыл ящик и выпустил на волю дракона.

Он оказался маленьким и совершенно очаровательным. Оливер широко улыбнулся, разглядев два лиловых круглых глаза, и перестал улыбаться, когда дракончик свирепо растопырил крылья, поднял хвост с шипом на конце и неуклюже засеменил на коротких, но довольно когтистых лапах прямо к нему.

— Эй! — заорал Оливер, отбегая подальше под хохот всех собравшихся. — Я не твоя мамочка! Эй, ты, слышишь меня?!

— Не бойся, — сказал Чарли. Он перехватил дракона и посадил его к себе на плечо. — Он еще пока безобидный, но старайся не показывать ему зубы, они этого не любят. Кто хочет сэндвич и воду? 

Захотели все. Оливер сел на землю, вытянул ноги и пожалел, что нельзя поваляться хотя бы часик, просто наслаждаясь теплым солнцем, свежим легким ветром и запахом травы. Весна в этом году прошла незаметно: подготовка к экзаменам, мечты о Флинте и Кубке, страх перед чудовищем из Тайной комнаты поглотили все остальное, и не было времени оглянуться и увидеть...

Флинт неожиданно сел рядом, и мысль оборвалась на середине. В горле тут же пересохло. Оливер с трудом проглотил остаток сэндвича и торопливо запил целой кружкой воды.

— Бесстрашный Вуд боится маленьких дракончиков? — насмешливо поинтересовался Флинт. — Я думал, тебя пугают только мои кулаки.

— Твои что? — приложив руку к уху, язвительно переспросил Оливер. — Да у моей младшей сестры кулаки больше, чем у тебя!

— У тебя нет младшей сестры.

— Нет, — удивленно согласился Оливер. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Флинт хмыкнул и, пока Чарли отвернулся, швырнул дракону остаток булки. Однако Чарли все-таки заметил это и осуждающе пригрозил кулаком. 

— Еще раз — и ты будешь есть его еду! — крикнул он и, порыскав в сумке, достал оттуда пару дохлых мышей. 

Оливер отвернулся.

— Как твоя розовая подружка? — невинно спросил Флинт. 

Все же он был удивительно вредным ушлепком.

— Отлично! — воодушевленно воскликнул Оливер. — С моим спортивным телосложением сидеть очень удобно. Гораздо хуже будет, когда на ней полетит кто-то более… — Он кашлянул и критически оглядел Флинта с головы до вытянутых ног. — Рыхлый.

— Не нарывайся, Вуд!

— А то что? — подняв брови, поинтересовался Оливер. — Уведешь мою подружку? Я видел, как ты несколько раз оборачивался на нас по пути — понравилось ее длинное древко?

Флинт вспыхнул. Оливер, слишком поздно сообразив, как это прозвучало, вспыхнул сам и смущенно отвел взгляд.

— Может, я смотрел на тебя, — съязвил Флинт, поднимаясь. — Не мог налюбоваться на твою прекрасную рожу.

Он развернулся и направился к своей метле. 

Оливер вздохнул. Совсем не так хотелось начать первый нормальный разговор вдали от школы, но нервы напрягались до предела, стоило Флинту подойти ближе, чем на пару шагов, язык не слушался и болтал то, к чему привык за долгие годы вражды. Кажется, задача была труднее, чем представлялось дома в ночной тиши; Оливер почесал голову и пообещал себе в следующий раз непременно сказать что-нибудь приятное.

Если Флинт вообще захочет еще раз поговорить.

Чарли махнул рукой, призывая собираться, и Оливер поднялся с земли.

***

Чарли был прав — лететь оказалось непросто. И дело даже не в том, что метла слушалась совсем не так, как любимый спортивный Нимбус, что ветер сбивал с курса и время от времени хлестал по лицу, а в том, что было ужасно скучно.

Оливер, поначалу с интересом рассматривающий маленькие дома и аккуратные поля внизу, через час заскучал, а через два и вовсе впал в полусонное состояние, очнувшись только тогда, когда Чарли приказал обновить заклинание. Хотелось нового привала, но Сэм упрямо летел вперед, а ныть, рискуя показаться слабовольным ребенком, Оливер себе позволить не мог. Впрочем, через некоторое время и взгляд летящего рядом Робби потерял осмысленность, да и все остальные заметно съехали вниз по сиденьям, так что, пожалуй, дорога давалась тяжело не только Оливеру.

Наконец, когда солнце спряталось за первыми за неделю облаками, а под ногами зазмеилась длинная лента реки, Чарли объявил привал.

Спуститься на твердую землю было верхом блаженства. Оливер, откинув метлу в сторону, поставил руки на землю, выгнул спину и застонал от наслаждения, чувствуя, как распрямляется одеревеневший позвоночник. Какое-то время вокруг раздавались только стоны и охи, а затем подошедший Чарли сказал:

— Я же говорил, что будет нелегко. Может, пойдешь домой? Тут в деревне есть каминная сеть. 

После растяжки самочувствие стало намного лучше. Оливер вернулся в нормальное положение, бросил быстрый взгляд на растянувшегося на земле Флинта и уверенно сказал:

— Потерплю. Но да, это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Почему вы не перетащили дракона обычным порталом?

Чарли хмыкнул.

— Это для тебя он обычный, а для маленького дракона с неокрепшей магией может быть довольно опасным. К ним вообще лучше не применять нашу магию, пока они не научатся от нее защищаться. Кстати, надо выпустить его погулять.

Он отошел; Оливер, не зная, чем себя занять, побрел к реке, рассматривая местность вокруг. Неподалеку и правда виднелась небольшая деревня, над которой торчали острые пики магловских столбов; еще дальше горизонт загораживали гигантские железные дома-бочки, предназначения которых Оливер так и не понял. Он дошел до перекинутого через речку каменного моста, остановился посередине и перегнулся через перила, вглядываясь в собственное отражение в мутной воде.

И впервые по-настоящему задумался о том, что теперь в школе все будет по-другому.

Без Флинта невозможно было представить матчей, даже с другими командами. Он орал на трибунах громче всех, ржал над промахами Оливера, и не в последнюю очередь из-за него хотелось летать быстрее и ловить квоффлы один за другим, чтобы доказать, что Флинт зря надрывает свою глотку. Без него даже Большой зал станет совсем другим: Флинт удивительным образом поглощал пространство вокруг себя, ярко выделяясь на фоне всех остальных студентов, и его место теперь займет кто-нибудь скучный и безликий.

Пьюси, например. Или Монтегю. Наверняка Монтегю, потому что именно на него указывали все, когда речь шла о новом капитане слизеринской сборной, и он не упустит шанса занять главное место за столом. 

Не надо будет оглядываться в коридорах, ожидая нападения сзади. Не за кем будет следить на поле. Можно будет спокойно залезать в свою сумку, не опасаясь, что там лежит дохлая жаба или разлита мерзкая слизь. Перси наверняка сказал бы, что это отлично, и можно будет больше времени уделять учебе, не отвлекаясь на всякие глупости.

Оливер застонал и ткнулся лбом в каменные перила. 

Дерьмо.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он вслух. — Дерьмище!

— Тогда не смотри на свое отражение, — внезапно сказал знакомый голос над самым ухом. Оливер отпрянул от перил и едва не врезался в стоящего рядом Флинта. — Если тебе так оно не нравится.

— Я вовсе не... — начал Оливер и осекся. Не хватало еще оправдываться! — Что ты здесь забыл?

И тут же вспомнил, что обещал себе быть вежливым. 

— Тебя, — очень серьезно ответил Флинт, и если бы его губы через секунду не растянулись в насмешливой ухмылке, Оливер непременно сказал бы все, что собирался сказать, прямо сейчас. — Уизли зовет обратно. 

— Он Чарли, — отозвался Оливер, обходя Флинта по дуге и направляясь обратно к поляне. — Чарли. Неужели так трудно называть людей по именам?

— А как зовут меня? — спросил вдруг Флинт, догоняя в два огромных шага. 

Оливер смутился. Имя он, разумеется, знал — да и как можно было забыть то самое имя, которое чаще всего приходило на ум по ночам? — но произнести его при самом Флинте было удивительно странно. 

— Твое имя вызывает дьявола, — пошутил Оливер, избегая ответа. — Поэтому его страшно говорить вслух.

Флинт весело рассмеялся, обогнал Оливера и ушел вперед.

Кажется, все понемногу начало налаживаться. Оливер, слегка взбодренный этой мыслью, украдкой улыбнулся и прибавил шагу.

***

Ближе к вечеру впереди показалась полоска моря. С каждой минутой она расширялась, и вместе с ней воздух становился все холоднее. Солнце спряталось за хмурыми тучами, быстро темнело, и Оливер, натянув свитер до самых глаз и раздумывая обо всем на свете сразу, упустил тот момент, когда они долетели до широкого каменистого побережья.

На нем одиноко торчал очень старый, но довольно хорошо сохранившийся маяк. Желтый огонек пробивался сквозь узорчатое окошко прилепленного к маяку здания, маня своим теплым светом. Едва Оливер подумал о том, что если бы маяк пустовал, там вполне можно было бы провести ночь, как Чарли махнул рукой, и Сэм направился вниз.

— Тут живет старый смотритель, мистер Фокс, — поведал Чарли, когда они спустились вниз и шли к входной двери. Из-за поднявшегося ветра его едва было слышно. — Постарайтесь не беспокоить его лишний раз шумом. 

Он постучал в дверь. Некоторое время внутри дома царила тишина, затем там что-то грохнуло, и дверь открылась. На пороге показался самый древний старик, которого Оливер видел в своей жизни; даже Дамблдор на его на фоне казался вполне себе молодым человеком. У его ног крутилась мелкая собачонка, которая принюхалась к ящику и тут же трусливо спряталась за дверью. 

— Чарли Уизли! — прохрипел старик, расплываясь в беззубой улыбке. — Я ждал тебя и твоих друзей. Проходите, проходите!

Он отошел в сторону, пропуская всю группу в дом, и Оливер с наслаждением окунулся в тепло. В нос ударил запах чего-то жареного, и желудок тут же громко заурчал, настойчиво требуя долгожданной еды. Неизвестно, услышал ли старик или понял сам, но он тут же сказал:

— Давайте, мойте руки — и за стол. Я вам такое мясо выставлю — языки проглотите!

— Я бы съел сейчас дракона, — признался Флинт, но заметив, с каким негодованием на него уставились все присутствующие, тут же торопливо исправился: — Не нашего! Какого-нибудь… чужого дракона побольше.

Объедать одинокого старика не очень хотелось, поэтому Оливер вопросительно посмотрел на Чарли. Чарли почесал голову.

— Да у нас и своих запасов… — начал он, но старик перебил:

— Кто не ест мою еду — ночует на улице. Сегодня как раз ожидался шторм, могу постелить поближе к морю.

Чарли улыбнулся. Уговаривать дважды их не пришлось: через десять минут, приведя себя в порядок, Оливер уже сидел за столом, уплетая мясо с овощами за обе щеки. Остальные не отставали — даже дракон с аппетитом хрустел чем-то в ящике, — поэтому вокруг царило молчание, и только старик негромко напевал что-то себе под нос.

Когда в желудке уже не осталось свободного места, а жизнь заиграла новыми красками, Оливер, наконец, внимательно огляделся по сторонам. Дом при маяке оказался довольно просторным, но почти все свободное пространство занимали странные вещи, отчего помещение, служившее и прихожей, и кухней, и гостиной, выглядело больше похожим на склад с древним барахлом. Оливер поразглядывал груду досок, сваленных у стены, несколько деревянных голов женщин с роскошными волосами, два переломанных судовых руля и парочку огромных, совсем заржавевших фонарей. Старик, заметив его любопытство, торжественно сказал:

— Море выносит много любопытного и оставляет память о тех, кто уже не вернется. 

— И что было самым интересным? — поинтересовался Флинт.

Старик ненадолго замолчал, смотря куда-то сквозь стол, затем задумчиво сказал:

— Не знаю, насколько для вас это интересно… Но однажды утром я нашел целый корабль. Я огородил его защитными заклинаниями, чтобы не обнаружили магглы, и искал следы команды. Но там ничего не осталось — ни вещей, ни одежды, как будто корабль плыл сам по себе. Мне кажется, я перерыл там все.

— Может быть, он был совсем новым? — спросил Чарли. — Плохо закрепили — вот и выплыл сам по себе.

Старик покачал головой.

— Там была стухшая еда, выкипевший чайник, даже в раковине налита вода. Мне показалось, что команда торопливо собралась и куда-то делась. Но знаете, что занятно?

Голова стала совсем тяжелой. Оливер положил ее на скрещенные на столе руки и осторожно посмотрел на внимательно слушающего Флинта. То ли из-за вечернего тусклого света, то ли от усталости, или потому, что ему было действительно интересно, но сейчас он выглядел намного старше и серьезнее, чем обычно. Флинт никогда не был красивым, даже симпатичным, но в нем жила какая-то своя удивительная магия, которая заставляла вновь и вновь разглядывать его лицо, пытаясь понять, почему так сложно отвести от него взгляд.

Жаль, что нельзя было лежать так вечно.

Флинт вдруг повернул голову в сторону Оливера, и тот быстро закрыл глаза, притворяясь, что просто задремал.

— Так что? — негромко спросил Чарли.

— Я слышал иногда, будто там кто-то ходит, — медленно ответил старик. — Но за все время не встретил ни единого живого человека или призрака. Шаги и голоса, такие, будто кто-то зовет издалека. 

— Может, это ветер?

Старик фыркнул.

— Ну да, я тоже думал: может, мне уже на старости лет мерещится всякое? Но однажды сидел на берегу и увидел, что кто-то смотрит на меня из капитанской рубки. Его глаза… Как будто два ярких огня. Не знаю, зверь это был или кто похуже… Я перепугался, конечно, но пошел туда, а там никого. Пришлось позвать авроров.

— И?... — напряженно спросил чей-то голос, то ли Сэма, то ли Робби.

— Не знаю, — с сожалением сказал старик. — Авроры побродили по кораблю, а потом взяли да перенесли его в свой Отдел тайн. Я делал несколько запросов, но кому какое дело до старого смотрителя, который живет...

Его голос почему-то стал тише, как будто старик говорил из-под тяжелого одеяла. Оливер попытался открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но ничего не вышло: слишком измотанный за день организм отказался выполнять команды мозга, и, поборовшись сам с собой еще несколько секунд, Оливер просто-напросто уснул.

***

— Подъем, спортсмен! 

Кажется, голос принадлежал Чарли Уизли, хотя откуда тот мог взяться в школе? Оливер с трудом разлепил глаза — и с удивлением уставился в незнакомый каменный потолок.

И тут же все вспомнил.

— Нет, — сердито пробормотал он, окончательно просыпаясь. За большим окном, выходящим на море, поднималось утро, а значит, целый вечер был упущен, вечер, когда нужно было поговорить с Флинтом и попытаться выяснить хоть что-нибудь. — Да чтоб тебя… Чарли, я что, уснул прямо за столом?

— Вырубился, как от сонного зелья, — подтвердил Чарли. — Маркус перетащил тебя в кровать. Давай, собирайся, все остальные уже давно проснулись. 

Он ушел. Оливер сел на кровати и с трудом удержался, чтобы не повторить слова Чарли вслух.

“Маркус перетащил тебя в кровать”.

Все в этой фразе звучало удивительно. Вряд ли Флинт — Маркус — тащил прямо на руках, конечно, хотя это было бы чертовски приятно. Но даже если он нес по воздуху, у него было много возможностей стукнуть Оливера головой об стену, например. Или “случайно” уронить, а потом сказать, что Оливер слишком жирный, чтобы заклинание могло его выдержать. Но все-таки он донес и… И?..

Оливер быстро одернул одеяло и с облегчением выдохнул. Одежда была на месте, значит, Флинту и в голову не пришло попытаться его раздеть. Или он боялся разбудить? Или ему настолько было неприятно прикасаться, что он убежал, едва голова Оливера коснулась подушки? Или он боялся дотронуться, потому что опасался, что не сможет остановиться и...

— Оливер, да ты где там? — заорал Чарли, и Оливер, торопливо спрыгнув с кровати, решил подумать обо всем потом.

Погода портилась на глазах, и за тот час, что потребовался на сборы, душевую, еду и споры, кому достанется розовая метла, небо окончательно затянуло черными тучами. Чарли, с беспокойством поглядывая в окно каждую минуту, проверил метлы, покормил дракона и озадаченно произнес:

— Я не уверен, что не начнется гроза. Может, переждем здесь? Кто-нибудь боится лететь?

Если бы не последний вопрос, Оливер с удовольствием согласился бы остаться на маяке. Но теперь трусом выглядеть не хотелось; возможно, Флинт подумал так же, потому что он нахмурился, но все-таки покачал головой.

— Если поторопимся, можем проскочить, — сказал Сэм, и это решило дело.

Больше не задерживались и, наскоро попрощавшись с гостеприимным хозяином маяка, двинулись в путь. 

Лететь было сложно. Ветер становился все холоднее, завывая как зимой и поганя и без того унылое настроение, а серое, покрывшееся рябью море пугало своей глубиной. За пятнадцать минут полета видимость значительно ухудшилась, воздух заволокло пеленой, а еще через десять пошел дождь, сначала мелкий и почти незаметный, а потом все больше наращивающий свою мощь. Холодная вода заливала глаза, затекала за шиворот и в ботинки, и Оливер, в десятый раз высушив себя заклинанием, твердо пообещал себе не садиться на метлу до конца месяца.

Сверкнула молния, затем раздался грохот — такой мощный, что в ушах зазвенело. Чарли что-то крикнул, но Оливер не расслышал: снова раздался грохот, на этот раз намного ближе, заглушая все остальные звуки.

Стало совсем неуютно.

— Он говорит, что надо спускаться! — подлетев, крикнул Робби. Ящик опасно накренился, и Робби торопливо выровнял свою розовую метлу. — Спускаться! — что есть мочи заорал он.

Оливер изумленно охнул. 

— На воду?

— Что?!

— На воду?! 

— Спускаться! 

— Я понял! На воду?!

— Да, вниз!

— Блядь! — буркнул Оливер себе под нос. 

Идея была сумасшедшей, но спорить с Чарли уже не осталось времени: Сэм навалился на древко и нырнул в туман, за секунду пропав из видимости. За ним направились Флинт и Чарли, и Оливер, прокляв и себя, и погоду, и вообще все на свете, пригнулся, глубоко вздохнул — и направил метлу вниз.

И почти сразу же увидел их — громадных чудовищ, армией выступающих из моря. Их огромные руки тянулись вверх, словно желая схватить добычу, но испугаться Оливер не успел: яростный порыв ветра отогнал туман, и стало понятно, что это обычные магловские ветряки.

— Садимся вон на тот! — крикнул Чарли, указав на ближайший многорукий столб. Теперь его стало слышно гораздо лучше. — Попробуем переждать!

Сэм уже спустился к ветряку и размахивал палочкой, отделяя его от внешнего мира прозрачным куполом. Чарли приземлился рядом, Флинт — за ним, втаскивая на ветряк ящик. Свободного места почти не осталось. Оливер с трудом втиснулся между Чарли и Флинтом, а Робби и вовсе приземлился прямо на ящик.

Внутри купола было гораздо теплее, да и вода не проникала за его границы. Оливер переложил метлу в левую руку, достал палочку и в очередной раз высушил одежду. 

— Ебучая непогода, — сердито пробормотал Флинт. Он сел на мокрую железную панель и бесстрашно свесил ноги вниз, как будто под ним не свирепствовало буйное море. Оливер, подумав, сел рядом с ним и сделал то же самое.

Дождь и ветер остались там, за куполом. Все молчали, смотря на волны, плещущиеся вокруг ветряка, слишком слабые, чтобы одолеть железную громадину, но слишком настойчивые в своем желании. Вдалеке сверкнула молния, но приглушенный куполом грохот уже совсем не пугал. Оливер поерзал, меняя позу, и, помедлив, придвинулся чуть ближе к Флинту — самую малость, так, чтобы пальцы слегка коснулись его ноги.

Флинт, кажется, ничего не заметил. Он долго сидел и просто смотрел вниз, потом стер с лица скатившуюся с волос каплю, вытер ладонь о свитер — и положил ее прямо на руку Оливера.

Сердце заколотилось в груди как ненормальное, вполне способное заглушить любой грохот грома. Флинт просто не мог не почувствовать чужую теплую руку под своей, но он продолжил сидеть как ни в чем не бывало, безразлично пялясь на волны. Может быть, молния ударила прямо в него, заглушив способность соображать? Мысль была глупой, но другие в голову никак не приходили, потому что все внимание, все чувства и эмоции сосредоточились только на собственной руке.

Время остановилось. 

Флинт мог издеваться. Мог просто почувствовать интерес Оливера и сделать это специально, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Мог не заметить, слишком углубившись в свои мысли или решая, стоит ли докладывать матери об опасной ситуации. Мог… да что угодно.

Или он мог сделать это просто потому, что хотел этого так же, как Оливер.

— Вроде немного светлеет, — внезапно произнес Чарли, про которого Оливер совсем забыл. — Предлагаю попробовать двинуться вперед, хотя бы до следующего ветряка.

И рука исчезла, оставив после себя холодное чувство пустоты.

***

— Земля! — обернувшись, радостно заорал Сэм.

Его поддержали все. Гроза улеглась, но мелкий настырный дождь продолжал капать и капать, сводя с ума равномерными стуками об ящик. Сколько прошло времени, сказать было сложно, но и спина, и зад одеревенели до такой степени, что Оливер всерьез задумался, сможет ли еще когда-нибудь ходить. И еще больше мучили мысли, бесконечная толпа мыслей, наконец-то заполонившая голову.

Надо было сказать. Решиться прямо сегодня, и будь что будет. Даже отрицательный ответ был лучше, чем неизвестность.

— Через пятнадцать минут прилетим на пустой остров, — объявил Чарли. — Можно сделать привал подольше, но тогда на ночевку мы тоже доберемся позже. Или быстро поесть — и полететь до следующего привала. Голосуем?

— Полететь, — тут же сказал Флинт. — Что там торчать лишнее время?

— Мой зад скоро отвалится!— гневно возразил Робби. — Не все привыкли сидеть на метле по триста часов в сутки! Я за то, чтобы погулять.

Оливер пожал плечами. Чарли, кажется, вздохнул.

— Ладно, долетим — там посмотрим. Если и правда не будет сил — тогда погуляем хотя бы часик.

Но вскоре даже Робби перестал спорить. То, что Чарли назвал островом, на деле оказалось крошечным каменным клочком земли с парочкой кустов, выступающим из воды не более чем на три фута. Недалеко виднелась длинная трасса со снующими туда-сюда магловскими машинами, разбрызгивающие вокруг себя потоки воды. Но, по-крайней мере, это была хоть какая-то земля, и следующие десять минут Оливер просто ходил по кругу, привыкая держаться на ногах.

На Флинта он старался не смотреть.

— Надо выпустить Герберта, — сказал Чарли, открывая ящик. Он заглянул вовнутрь, удивленно поднял брови и осторожно закрыл крышку. — Надо же, он спит. 

— Я бы тоже поспал, — признался Флинт. — Часов десять. Можно, я займу его место на оставшийся путь?

— Слабак, — буркнул Оливер, сам мечтавший о том же самом.

— Ты можешь лечь рядом с ним, — согласился Чарли. — Только когда он проснется, боюсь, ты не досчитаешься пары пальцев. И носа. И, пожалуй, ноги, если он будет сильно голоден.

— Я ядовитый, ему не понравится, — возразил Флинт. — Меня Вуд год назад покусал.

Оливер не удержался и улыбнулся. Такое действительно было, хотя и вышло совершенно случайно: Флинт прижал его к земле, и не осталось другого выхода, кроме как дотянуться до его щеки зубами и оставить внушительную вмятину на память. Воспоминание было забавным, хотя тогда казалось, что хуже, чем прикоснуться к лицу Флинта губами, не может быть ничего.

Кто знал, что всего через год это будет самой главной мечтой?

— Вуд заболел, — озадаченно сказал Флинт. — Я его оскорбил, а он улыбается. Здесь есть колдомедик?

— У меня просто лицо свело, — отозвался Оливер, погасив улыбку. — Как посмотрю на тебя, так сразу перекашивает.

Флинт радостно осклабился.

— А нет, здоров. Если можно считать здоровым человека без мозгов.

— Идиоты, — беззлобно протянул Чарли. — Кто за то, чтобы оставить их собачиться и поесть?

Оливер первым поднял руку. Есть хотелось ужасно, тяжелый полет забрал все силы, поэтому вскоре он, забыв про Флинта, поглощал самые вкусные сэндвичи на свете. В сумке Чарли нашлись и булочки с кремом, и чай в железной колбе, которые всучил перед самым вылетом смотритель маяка. Погода постепенно налаживалась, и, хотя дождь все еще стучал по земле, но местами в небе появились просветы, дающие надежду на солнечный остаток дня.

Оливер вдруг подумал, что мог бы сейчас лежать дома, угрюмо пялясь в потолок, а вместо этого летел вместе с Флинтом в одной команде. Пожалуй, ради этого стоило потерпеть и непогоду, и слишком долгое сидение на метле, да и вообще что угодно.

Настроение стремительно взмыло вверх.

— Летим? — спросил Оливер, как только остатки запасов исчезли в бездонной сумке Чарли.

Робби неохотно кивнул. Остальные тоже не стали спорить.

***

Поначалу плоская как подошва земля постепенно начала обрастать холмами. Дождь унялся окончательно, и солнце наконец показало свой бок, потихоньку нагревая подостывший воздух.

По пути все чаще стали встречаться большие города. В одном из них Оливер ясно различил магический квартал — небольшой и изогнутый, с воткнутыми как попало разноцветными кривыми домами и огромной статуей химеры в самом центре. Разглядеть что-либо еще не получилось, потому что квартал, появившись на пару минут, бесследно исчез в хитросплетении магловских улиц.

— Недалеко отсюда есть база, где разводят огневиц, — громко поведал Чарли. — Шикарное место, только жарковато. Советую как-нибудь посетить их ночью: там везде костры, все пылает, светит разными цветами, очень красиво. Только не вздумайте похитить яйца, а то один умник попытался — утром от него нашли только горстку пепла и два обгоревших ботинка.

— Зачем ему понадобились яйца? — спросил Оливер.

— Для любовного зелья, конечно, — отозвался Чарли. — Все же думают, что это универсальное средство от всех проблем. На самом деле, их еще надо правильно хранить для этого и так же правильно заморозить, а большинство просто бахает в зелье и считает, что теперь их возлюбленная на веки вечные будет с ними.

— А на самом деле? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросил Флинт. 

Оливер тревожно нахмурился. Странно, почему этот вопрос так волновал Флинта. Слизеринцы были способны на многое, но вряд ли даже им после всех детских сказок и взрослых историй, в которых применение любовного зелья непременно заканчивалось плохо, пришло бы в голову испытать его на объекте своей любви.

И означало ли это, что Флинт был в кого-то влюблен?..

— А на самом деле возлюбленная разве что вылечится от лихорадки, если она у нее есть, и точно не будет благодарна за вонь изо рта на пару недель, — сказал Чарли и с интересом спросил: — Хочешь попробовать применить на ком-то?

Оливер навострил уши.

— Уже все равно поздно, — с наигранным сожалением ответил Флинт. — Надо было сообразить год назад и подлить его Вуду — он бы тогда слил мне первый матч. Но у него все равно так и нет ни одного Кубка.

Он обернулся через плечо и язвительно подмигнул Оливеру. Оливер вытянул средний палец и приветливо помахал им в воздухе.

Чарли громко рассмеялся.

— А еще он был пел тебе серенады и не давал прохода в коридоре, — весело сказал он. — Тогда бы тебе вообще не до матча было.

— Вас не волнует, что я здесь? — возмутился Оливер. 

Флинт не обратил на возглас никакого внимания.

— А может, мне бы это понравилось, — сказал он таким ровным тоном, что невозможно было понять, шутка ли это. Ну конечно же, шутка. Или нет?.. Да черт, разумеется, шутка. 

Или все же нет?!.

— Естественно, понравилось бы, — серьезно ответил Чарли. — А я о чем? Оливер у нас знатный красавчик и умница, любой был бы рад.

Разговор принимал сомнительный оборот. Оливер смутился, а Флинт повернул голову и, прищурившись, настороженно посмотрел на Чарли. Чарли пожал плечами и что-то сказал, но так тихо, что до Оливера не долетело ни слова.

И Флинт нахмурился, отвернулся и надолго замолчал.

***

Следующий привал, организованный Чарли через несколько часов в каком-то совершенно пустом придорожном трактире, был совсем коротким. Все устали, поэтому, едва успев перекусить горячим супом, накормить дракона и сбегать в туалетную комнату, вновь оседлали метлы, мечтая быстрее добраться до места ночлега.

Понемногу темнело. На земле зажигались огни, освещая улицы городов и деревень ярким светом. Холмы становились больше и зеленее, изредка попадались небольшие озера, окруженные буйной растительностью. Оливер, всерьез задумавшись о том, что после школы можно ненадолго уехать в путешествие, представил, как было бы прекрасно поехать куда-нибудь вместе с Флинтом, жить на берегу в маленькой палатке, купаться в одном из таких озер, плескаться и дурачиться, пока холодная вода не выгонит на берег, а потом долго целоваться, лежа на теплом песке.

Оливер настолько погрузился в эти мечты, что едва не упустил момент, когда Чарли замахал руками, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

— Мы почти на месте! — крикнул он. — Чуть-чуть придется пройти пешком в горку, потому что там закрытая территория, но совсем немного. Веселее, команда, скоро будем спать!

Спина похолодела. Момент приближался, как бы ни хотелось потянуть время, и с каждой секундой на душе становилось все тревожнее. Оливер беспокойно поерзал на сиденье и малодушно подумал о том, что, в принципе, разговор вполне мог подождать и до завтра. Или до последнего дня, потому что если Флинт откажет, хотя бы не придется прятать от него взгляд весь оставшийся полет. В конце концов, сегодня все устали, а в последний день, возможно…

И тут же обругал себя за трусость.

Сегодня. Это должно было произойти сегодня — и точка.

— Вниз! — коротко приказал Чарли.

Они спустились в лес под высоким холмом. Деревья скрыли звуки автомобилей и шум ветра, и сразу же наступила почти полная тишина, нарушаемая только шагами команды и лязгом цепей ящика. Чарли, отцепив их от метел, поднял ящик в воздух заклинанием и, призвав всех следовать за собой, пошел по хорошо протоптанной тропинке вверх по холму.

— Здесь живет очень хороший человек, — сказал Сэм, идущий позади всех. — Она любит гостей, но далеко не каждому разрешает остаться в своей пещере на ночь. Это честь для нас.

— В пещере? — удивленно переспросил Флинт. Он обошел засохшее дерево и обернулся к Сэму. — Это она так называет свой дом?

— Это она так называет настоящую пещеру, — отозвался Сэм. — Просто она выбрала такой образ жизни. Сам увидишь.

Подъем оказался не таким уж и коротким, как обещал Чарли. Стоило пройти всего пару сотен футов в горку, как лес закончился, зато впереди нарисовались каменные, заросшие мхом ступени, ведущие на самый верх холма. Оливер тихо вздохнул, стараясь, чтобы не услышали другие, переложил метлу в левую руку — и ступил на лестницу.

Ступенька внезапно испарилась из-под ног. Не ожидавший этого Оливер едва не упал, но чужая рука молниеносно схватила за ворот свитера и вернула утраченное равновесие.

Чарли весело рассмеялся.

— Просто иди вперед через холм. Там на самом деле спуск, не очень крутой. Можешь закрыть глаза и шагнуть, если так проще.

— И провалиться куда-нибудь в ад? — недовольно поинтересовался Флинт. Он отпихнул Оливера с дороги, прошел прямо сквозь ступеньки — и исчез. 

— Нормально тут все, — приглушенно сказал его голос через пару секунд. — Только… ого!

— Забавно, да? — негромко спросил Чарли. — А то, что он мог провалиться сам, его не волнует.

Он хитро посмотрел на Оливера, покачал головой и ушел вперед.

Поразмыслить над его словами Оливер не успел: Робби совсем не нежно подтолкнул его в спину, и Оливер, на мгновение почувствовав, как невидимая сила сжала тело, провалился сквозь холм. Сразу стало понятно, чему удивился Флинт: с другой стороны ступенек оказалась поляна, заканчивающаяся обрывом и усеянная гигантскими, массивными булыжниками. Каждый из них вполне был бы способен обрушить одну из башен Хогвартса; они лежали как попало, некоторые даже сложенные горкой, словно какие-то великаны решили сделать себе обеденный стол. Оливер обогнул ближайший булыжник, вышел с другой стороны — и увидел небольшой вход в пещеру, отделенный от внешнего мира кованной дверью.

У входа стояла белокурая, очень красивая женщина в длинном разноцветном балахоне. Она свела брови у переносицы, увидев Оливера, перевела взгляд на остальных и тут же расплылась в широкой улыбке.

— Сэмми! И Робби с Чарли! Я уже не ждала вас сегодня!

— Это Зибилле! — обрадованно произнес Сэм. — Моя лучшая подруга и по совместительству — личный предсказатель. Рекомендую, если вдруг захотите узнать свое будущее.

— В твоем будущем я вижу большую беду, если ты сейчас же не обнимешь меня! — сурово сказала Зибилле. Она рассмеялась, и, пока Сэм сжимал ее в объятиях, Оливер отошел и осторожно приблизился к краю обрыва. 

И удивленно замер.

Под холмом лежала небольшая, очень древняя — и совершенно мертвая деревня. По улицам не сновали люди, из труб не шел дым, в окнах не горел свет, а деревья постепенно отвоевывали себе все большую территорию, прорастая прямо сквозь разрушенные, местами обгоревшие крыши. Вид был удручающий. Прямо за деревней виднелось странное поле с множеством проплешин, и Оливер, приглядевшись, с трудом разглядел в самом центре небольшой склеп.

Кладбище.

— Ужасное зрелище, да? — спросил подошедший со спины Чарли. Оливер кивнул. — Старая магическая деревня. Когда-то тут проживало множество наших, а теперь только их призраки иногда бродят по ночам.

— А что с ними случилось?

— Война с гоблинами, — сказал Чарли. Он оперся на метлу и с грустью посмотрел в сторону кладбища. — Жестокая и страшная, и всего лишь из-за горстки золота. Темные были времена.

Трудно было представить, что когда-то в этих полуразрушенных домах сидели маги и пили вечерний чай, в заросших сорняками и кустами дворах бегали беззаботные дети, а на пустынных улицах лаяли собаки. И совершенно точно здесь было неподходящее место, чтобы признаваться кому-либо в своих чувствах.

Оливер вздохнул.

— А почему… как зовут вашу подругу?

— Зибилле.

— Да, — согласился Оливер. — Почему Зибилле здесь живет? Не то чтобы тут весело, а она не кажется грустным человеком.

Чарли пожал плечами.

— У нее предки отсюда, и Зибилле занимается тем, что пытается добиться восстановления деревни. Пишет прошения и понемногу приводит тут все в порядок. Но пока дело не клеится, ей очень не хватает рук. Пойдем уже, Олли, надо помочь ей накрыть на стол.

***

Пещера оказалась вполне пригодной для жизни. Внутри было тепло и довольно светло, хотя источник света Оливер определить так и не смог. Каменные неровные стены как будто светились сами, и стоило к ним прикоснуться, как рука тоже начинала слегка мерцать. 

Вокруг было множество забавных вещиц, разглядывать которые внимательно просто не хватило сил. Зибилле надо было познакомиться со смотрителем маяка, и, пожалуй, они точно создали бы самую большую и известную коллекцию хлама в мире. По-крайней мере, он точно оценил бы большую ступню из дерева, служившую ножкой стола, стулья с длинными рогами, расставленные вокруг, и подсвечник в виде пикси, державшей свечу в широко раскрытой зубастой пасти. 

Дальше гостиной пещера расходилась длинными темными туннелями, в конце одного из которых нашлась просторная душевая. Вода в душе была почти ледяная, но после долгого пути Оливер с удовольствием проторчал под ней около десяти минут, смывая с себя дорожную пыль. Дико хотелось поесть, а потом заснуть мертвым сном, но надо было поговорить с Флинтом, и от этого бросало в такой жар, что даже вода не помогала остыть.

Оливер никогда не считал себя трусом, но сейчас, смотря на собственные округлившиеся глаза в зеркало, он уже совсем не был уверен в своей смелости. 

— Я бы тоже хотел так жить, — мечтательно сказал Робби, когда они все сидели за столом, поглощая обильный ужин, приготовленный Зибилле. Он положил себе на тарелку еще одну ложку пюре и продолжил: — Гулял бы по деревне один, ходил бы в лес. 

— И умер бы в конце концов от скуки, — подхватила Зибилле. — Ко мне клиенты приходят каждый день, а ты бы чем занимался? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Робби. Он задумался так надолго, что Оливер уже успел положить себе десерт и съесть половину пирога. — Разводил бы флобберчервей и шишуг. Тут же потрясное озеро с русалками, ходил бы к ним общаться и купаться. Зато они никогда не придут ко мне в ответ — чем не идеальная жизнь?

У некоторых магов были очень странные мечты. Оливер, представив себя копающимся во влажной грязной канаве в поисках отвратительно склизкого, вонючего флобберчервя, поморщился и, поняв, что аппетит пропал окончательно, отставил тарелку в сторону.

Кажется, Флинт представил себе примерно то же самое, потому что он посмотрел на свой недоеденный кусок мяса с отвращением, положил вилку и встал.

— Я прогуляюсь, — сказал он, и душа Оливера позорно ухнула в пятки.

Вот он, самый подходящий момент. Никаких свидетелей и лишних ушей, тишина и спокойствие — ждать чего-то еще было просто глупо.

— Там уже темно, — заботливо предупредила Зибилле. — Не подходи близко к обрыву, не спускайся один в деревню и не иди на другую сторону лестницы, потому что иногда там собираются пьяные магловские подростки. И постарайся…

— Мне не десять, и я уйду недалеко! — возмутился Флинт, покраснев. Он вышел из пещеры, захлопнув за собой дверь, и Оливер, выждав для приличия пару минут, поднялся из-за стола.

— Я тоже прогуляюсь. Э-э… подышу воздухом перед сном.

Чарли торопливо допил остаток пунша из бокала, вытер губы и загадочно улыбнулся.

— За день не надышался?

— Нет, — резко ответил Оливер и быстро вышел в ночь, избегая дальнейших вопросов.

***

Снаружи оказалось не так уж и темно. Низковисящая луна заливала землю мягким светом, а некоторые из булыжников так же тускло светились, как и стены в пещере, создавая иллюзию раннего вечера. 

Флинт сидел почти у самого обрыва, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Он о чем-то думал или мечтал, настолько глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, что не услышал шагов за спиной. Оливер сел рядом, и только тогда Флинт поднял голову. На его лице на мгновение появилось странное выражение, как будто он чему-то удивился, но оно тут же сменилось на привычную маску равнодушия.

Начать разговор было сложно, нужные слова никак не приходили на ум, но Флинт, к счастью, отвернулся и заговорил сам:

— Чего тебе надо, Вуд?

— Поговорить с тобой, — честно сказал Оливер, устав от собственной нерешительности. Он потер лицо и бодро начал: — Не знаю, насколько тебе это понравится, но я хотел спросить… То есть сказать… То есть не то чтобы сказать, а предложить…

Никогда раньше Оливер не замечал, что страдает косноязычием. Флинт опять обернулся, смотря с таким недоумением, что Оливер окончательно порастерял все умные мысли, смутился и спросил совсем не то:

— Кто будет капитаном в этом году?

Флинт прищурился.

— У Слизерина?

— Конечно, у Слизерина! — нервно воскликнул Оливер. — У нас-то буду я. Хочу знать, с кем мне драться в следующем году.

Шутка была плохая и явно не прибавила Флинту настроения. Он нахмурился и склонил голову к плечу.

— Так ждешь нового претендента, что и по мне скучать не будешь?

Дыхание сперло. Надо было открыть рот и что-то ответить, но, как Оливер не старался, слова застревали в горле. Он отвернулся и посмотрел на деревню, пытаясь потянуть время.

Между разрушенными домами плыли два призрачных силуэта. Они скользили плавно, не задевая землю, и в лунном свете их одеяния казались освещенными изнутри. Один из силуэтов был намного ниже и стройнее, и Оливер, приглядевшись, увидел длинные растрепанные волосы, рассыпанные по плечам женщины. Второй силуэт был выше и крепче; они прошли сквозь стену ближайшего дома и исчезли, оставив на душе легкое чувство грусти.

Даже после смерти кто-то находил возможность быть рядом со своими любимыми.

— Буду, — честно сказал Оливер. Страх ушел, и внутри стало легко и спокойно. — Очень сильно. Если бы я мог загадать всего одно желание, я бы попросил, чтобы у меня был еще хотя бы год рядом с тобой. Ты мне нравишься, Флинт.

Вот и все.

Флинт промолчал. Он просто сидел и смотрел на Оливера, не моргая и не отводя взгляд, и с каждой секундой в его глазах появлялось все больше удивления и… радости? О чем он думал, понять было невозможно, и что сказать еще, Оливер просто не знал.

— Попроси, — наконец хрипло произнес Флинт. Он быстро откашлялся и продолжил: — Иногда желания исполняются.

Оливер невесело фыркнул.

— Не в этом случае.

— Именно в этом, — сказал Флинт и слегка улыбнулся. — Меня оставили на второй год. 

Оливер ошарашенно распахнул рот. Внутри что-то перевернулось и задрожало, заставив сердце застучать часто-часто. Этого не могло быть, просто потому, что никто не обмолвился об этом ни словом, хотя новости разносились со скоростью звука, да и в школе никого никогда не оставляли на второй год. Но Флинт не шутил: он смущенно прикусил губу, и именно этот неловкий, совсем не свойственный ему жест заставил Оливера поверить.

Еще год!..

Сообразив, что только что наделал, Оливер едва не застонал. Вот теперь можно было ждать чего угодно: и насмешек, и драк, и постоянных издевательств от всей слизеринской команды. Мелькнула мысль свалить из школы навсегда, мелькнула и пропала, потому что в этот же момент Флинт сказал:

— Я напросился у матери лететь с Уизли, чтобы подружиться с ним и порасспрашивать о тебе. Все говорили, что вы лучшие друзья. 

Оливер растерялся.

— Зачем? 

Флинт тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ты тупой? Затем, чтобы в следующем году попытаться к тебе подкатить, — сердито сказал он. — Но ты же Вуд, ты не мог не вмешаться в мои планы.

— Сам тупой, — огрызнулся Оливер раньше, чем сообразил.

И замолчал.

Понимание разлилось теплой, почти обжигающей волной, рождающейся где-то в груди и растекающейся по всему телу. Очень хотелось сохранить равнодушное выражение лица, но улыбка сама собой растянула губы, а из горла вырвался дурацкий тонкий смешок. Флинт тоже фыркнул, а потом Оливер сделал то, о чем мечтал уже целый год.

Он притянул его к себе за ворот свитера и поцеловал.

Мир исчез где-то там, за пределами разума, вместе с ночью, луной и булыжниками, и остались только яростное биение собственного сердца, горячие губы Флинта и его жадный язык, нагло раздвигающий зубы и проникающий в рот Оливера. Это было лучше, чем снилось, лучше, чем было в мечтах; почти неуправляемое тело само подалось вперед, и Оливер вцепился в шею Флинта, с силой притягивая его к себе. Флинт громко застонал прямо в рот и прикусил нижнюю губу Оливера — и в этот момент за спиной раздался скрип двери.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, тяжело дыша. Вид у Флинта был совершенно ошарашенный, и Оливер мог бы поспорить, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Щеки запылали; Оливер торопливо поправил свитер и сел прямо, во все глаза пялясь на деревню.

— Эй, — окликнул голос Чарли. Оливер обернулся. Чарли стоял в дверях, держа в руках длинную свечу. — Зибилле постелила вам, идите, она покажет вам ваши кровати.

И ушел обратно в пещеру. 

Наступила тишина. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось вернуться к прерванному занятию, но момент был упущен. Оливер неловко прокашлялся, посмотрел на так и сидящего без движения Флинта и спросил:

— Что сказал тебе Чарли?

Флинт отмер.

— Когда?

— Когда вы рассуждали, какой я красавчик и умница!

Прозвучало так глупо, что Оливер не удержался и засмеялся. Рассмеялся и Флинт, а затем нагнулся и провел пальцем по нижней губе Оливера. Прикосновение было совсем легким, почти невесомым и таким интимным, что шея немедленно покрылась щекочущими мурашками.

— У тебя кровь, — произнес Флинт. — А Уизли сказал мне, что он бы поторопился, пока не успел кто-нибудь другой. Он не такой уж и тупой, как я думал. Ладно, пойдем, а то сейчас опять выскочит.

Флинт усмехнулся, поднялся на ноги и протянул руку, помогая подняться Оливеру. Где-то вдалеке ухнула сова, напоминая об окружающем мире; Оливер обернулся, посмотрел на деревню и негромко сказал:

— Зибилле пытается восстановить деревню своими силами. Я думаю, может, напроситься к ней на неделю этим летом и немного помочь? Гулять по лесу в свободное время, сходить искупаться в озере, полетать над холмами и… ночевать в пещере или в палатке. А то лето такое длинное.

— Очень длинное, — невозмутимо согласился Флинт. — Поэтому можно было бы приехать и на две недели. Или на три.

— Или на месяц, — подхватил Оливер. — Работы много, ты же сам видел.

Флинт важно кивнул.

— Видел. Поэтому я тоже приеду, чтобы вам помочь. Только я не люблю пещеры, лучше палатка на двоих.

Он лукаво подмигнул, отпустил руку Оливера и, развернувшись, первым пошел к пещере, тяжело ступая по земле. Оливер постоял еще немного, глядя в его спину, затем бросил последний взгляд на деревню и широко улыбнулся.

Лето обещало быть совершенно прекрасным.


End file.
